Marissa's courage
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: One shot, set after Marissa tells JR and Bianca her feelings, she proves to Bianca she is serious by coming out to everyone in Krystals place


Plot: A one shot in Krystals place after JR kicks her out Marissa decides to talk to her mum about her feelings for Bianca and in a spur of the moment thing when Bianca walks in with Kendall and the real Erica (she wasn't kidnapped) she tells Bianca her feelings and that she wants to be with her.

Marissa sat in front of Krystal with her head in her hands "What am I going to do?" she asked out loud, she felt Krystal take her hand she looked at her.

"Have you told her?" Krystal asked Marissa nodded wiping the tear falling down her cheek.

"She didn't believe me" she whispered "JR was saying that I wasn't sure what I wanted that because of all he did I was punishing him by pretending to have feelings for her" Marissa explained.

"Marissa you know that's not true I'm not saying this as your mother I'm saying this as someone who is looking at you now and seeing you smiling and looking radiant" Krystal said quickly wiping those thoughts from her daughters mind before she acted on them and convinced herself JR was right for her.

"Mum I need to talk to Bianca" she stressed Krystal looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"You won't have to wait that long" she replied Marissa turned to see the Kane women standing by the door, Marissa's eyes fell on Bianca who didn't look at her she stood slowly and walked over.

"Marissa darling how are you?" Erica asked a little too happily in Marissa's opinion.

"I'm fine Erica can I talk to you?" she asked Bianca Kendall looked between the two women.

When Bianca didn't answer Marissa sighed 'guess it will have to be in front of everyone' she thought to herself she looked at Krystal who gave her a smile of encouragement Marissa took a deep breath.

"Fine I guess I will just say what I have to say here then" Bianca this time looked at her half in shock and the other half in awe "Bianca I meant what I said at JR's" she began Erica and Kendall looked between the two girls.

"What's happened?" Erica asked both girls ignored her and looked at each other.

"Marissa your straight how can you be in love with me" Bianca replied her sister and mother shut up to watch what would happen. Marissa stepped towards her.

"Because when I see you my heart beats twice as hard I can't think clearly and when we kissed that was the happiest I had ever been" Marissa replied standing right in front of Bianca, everyone is the restaurant watched the pair in silence.

"No you don't want me you want JR" Bianca tried to argue Marissa shook her head.

"I want to protect you, love you, grow old with you, my feelings changed when we were locked in that closet when I saw just how scared you were that gave me strength knowing that you needed me and all I wanted to do was find Ricky and Michael and kill them for even scaring you" Marissa took a breath "when you told me about what Michael did to you I wanted to take that pain away Bianca I love you with everything I am"

Bianca watched as Marissa cupped her cheek and wiped the tears she found there she forgot about the people watching them and focussed on her.

"I want to give you everything you deserve because you're a strong caring woman who has had the bad end of the deal you've been hurt I know and I can't promise you that we won't fight and argue but I promise you that I will never hurt you like the others in your life" Marissa finished she looked at Bianca who was silent.

"Did you really mean it?" Bianca finally asked Marissa wasn't sure how else to convince her then an idea hit her she smiled shyly and rested her hand of the back of Bianca's neck and brought her towards her Marissa then leant forwards and captured Bianca's lips with her own.

Marissa felt Bianca freeze but she didn't let go and soon Bianca started to return the kiss, she then felt Bianca wrap her arms around her waist and pull her closer, deciding it was probably safe Marissa wrapped both her arms around Bianca's neck.

Oxygen became and the girls pulled apart Marissa was grinning "does that answer your question?" she asked.

Bianca then noticed her mum and sister watching them with smiles on their faces she blushed and buried her face in Marissa's neck to escape them, Marissa was happy with the close contact and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too" she heard Bianca whisper.


End file.
